Déjame salvarte
by ana98 lopez
Summary: Natsume es el típico chico malo que pasa todas sus noches de fiesta en fiesta su vida en un completo desastre un asco metido en drogas y el alcohol conocido como un rompe-corazones por sus ligues de solo una noche el esta vació, perdido, hasta conoce a la hermosa chica buena, Mikan ¿qué pasaría si el mundo de ambos chocan? Ella puede salvarlo, si quiere ¿pero él? se dejara salvar
1. Chapter 1

**Ella, mi todo, mi salvación**

**Resumen:**

Natsume es el típico chico malo sexy e irresistible que pasa todas sus noches de fiesta en fiesta su vida en un completo desastre un asco metido en drogas y el alcohol conocido como un rompecorazones por sus ligues de solo una noche el esta vacio, perdido, hasta conoce a la hermosa chica buena Mikan ¿qué pasaría si el mundo de ambos chocan? Ella puede salvarlo pero será capaz ¿y él? se dejara salvar

* * *

**Hola a todos, soy yo una vez más y espero que disfruten esta nueva historia**

**Nos soy dueña de los personajes de Gakuen Alice son de Tachibana Higuchi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido subidos de tono no leer si no te gusta un poco de lemon**

* * *

Introducción:

El nombre Natsume Hyuga en el internado _"Academia Alice" _es conocido por todos y por muchos temido. Es inusualmente muy fuerte todos saben que él es una persona peligrosa quien tiene inteligencia no se atreven a enfrentarlo o mirar sus ojos color carmesí ya que si se atrevieran a intentarlo con apenas mirarte te hacía temblar, mucho rumores de él recorrían los pasillos uno más peores que otros muchos eran ciertos, se dicen por ahí que "ha matado" "ha estado en la cárcel "haciendo que lo llamen asesino

Su vida es una completa mierda, entre las fiestas, el alcohol, las drogas, el sexo forman parte de su vida diaria, para él la escuela no era más que un aburrido pasatiempo al que esta obligadamente a asistir y un lugar donde puede conseguir un ligue de una noche y nada más, es un Casanova adolescente, seductor y manipulador

Aun así es un estudiante inteligente y un prodigio sus notas son excelentes tanto que es considerado un "chico genio" pero normalmente se escapa de la mayoría de las clases. Tiene su propia banda nada bueno sale de eso, pero ¿porque lo hace eso? es algo que pocos saben ya que tiene un pasado que no quiere recordar

Tiene un mejor amigo que siempre lo acompaña es Ruka Nogi igual que él está metido en las drogas, el alcohol, pero no tanto como Natsume su apariencia y personalidad es la de un príncipe haciendo que las chicas suspiren por él , juntos son considerados los chicos más guapos de la academia. Se puede notar que tiene muchos seguidores incluso tienen un club de fan

Esa es la vida de él, donde No se compromete con nada ni con nadie, no le importa nada sin conciencia del daño que sus acciones y palabras pueden causar a los que lo rodean. Para él las relaciones son pasajeras y se mantienen mientras estas sirvan, sino se descartan y se sigue sin mirar atrás. Está encerrado en su propia oscuridad para siempre tiro su vida por la borda perdieren do la esperanza en la vida y en su futuro no tiene salvación o al menos eso cree.

Al otro lado del extremo tenemos a Mikan Sakura es una chica común y normal optimista, amable y bondadosa buena de naturaleza, pero sus torpezas causan algunos problemas a los demás, aunque intente hacerse la fuete en ella se esconde una mujer frágil que seguir adelante con cualquier problema

Su vida refleja tranquilidad y normalidad como una vida color de rosa pero en realidad el abandono de su padre cuando era pequeña la hirió mucho ocasionando mucha inseguridad aun a pesar de que le sucediera algo malo ella seguía sonriendo felizmente. Llega al internado para cambiar de ambiente, decisión de su madre y la madre de su mejor amiga Hotaru Imai quien a diferencia de Mikan es inteligente, lógica, muy racional, es más tranquila, callada y seria, considera la reina de la manipuladora y el chantaje son sus armas más usadas pero aunque no lo aparente tiene un hermoso corazón también va a academia ya que no quería dejar sola a Mikan

La personalidad de Mikan hace que Natsume se molestara. Sin embargo después de conocerla más a fondo comienza a ve a Mikan como el sol y la salvación que es capaz de iluminar la oscuridad en la que está atrapado a causa de los malos tratos de la vida, se enamora al igual que ella Fácilmente se pone celoso al ver a Mikan estar con otros chicos que siempre llaman su atención y trata de alejarlos de ella.

La vida de él está en las manos de ella. Al entrar a su mundo ella puede salvarlo de sí mismo y de todo lo malo que lo rodea con su luz, ¿pero? y si él no se deja, si ni siquiera el mimo se da cuenta que está perdido y su vida destruyéndose solo lo luz y la sonrisa de ella lo salvaran. Lo peor de todo ¿el quiere ser salvado?, aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo sabe

* * *

**Esta es una introducción de los protagonistas querían que conozcan como son ellos y de que se va a tratar**

**Como dije al principio esta historia tendrá escenas un poco subidas de tono por lo que si no les gusta no lo lean pero lo que si les gusta por fa denme una oportunidad y lean pronto subiré el capitulo: 1**

**Chao**


	2. Chapter 1 El Internado

**Ella, mi todo, mi salvación**

**Resumen:**

Natsume es el típico chico malo sexy e irresistible que pasa todas sus noches de fiesta en fiesta su vida en un completo desastre un asco metido en drogas y el alcohol conocido como un rompecorazones por sus ligues de solo una noche el esta vacio, perdido, hasta conoce a la hermosa chica buena Mikan ¿qué pasaría si el mundo de ambos chocan? Ella puede salvarlo pero será capaz ¿y él? se dejara salvar

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que disfruten esta nueva historia**

**Nos soy dueña de los personajes de Gakuen Alice son de Tachibana Higuchi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido subidos de tono**

* * *

Capitulo 1: internado

La Academia Alice es un internado común y corriente no tiene nada especial pero si nos quedamos en silencio y escuchamos cuidadosamente, en sus paredes encontraremos muchas historias de vida de cada uno de sus estudiantes que aguardan por ser contadas lo sé muy bien, ya que en este internado, en estas paredes presenciaron el comenzó mi historia….Junto a la de él

De alguna manera termine salvándolo no sé cómo pero lo hice, bueno eso es lo que él siempre me dice… pero…el también me salvo a su manera

Les contare mi historia y la de él .Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro o algo así estoy en mi casa o más bien en mi cuarto canturriando y escuchando a todo volumen una de mis música favoritas one republic-counting stars mientras termino de guardar lo que me hacía falta. Escuche mi teléfono sonar lo cogí vi que era Hotaru y conteste

-¿Estás lista?- me pregunta Hotaru por teléfono ya que estaba arreglando las cosas mis maletas ya que en media hora nos íbamos para el instituto

Este nuevo año escolar nuestras madres, la de Hotaru y mía nos inscribieron en un internaron para que cambiáramos de ambiente y nos relacionáramos con otras personas .Vamos a ir a la _Academia Alice_ se rumorea que ahí pequeños problemitas con algunos estudiantes a pesar de tener una buena imagen también tiene su lado oscuro pero lo bueno de todo esto es que no estaré sola

-Si – le conteste a mi amiga acompañado de un suspiro de cansancio-ya estoy terminando

-Eso espero –contestó ella-sabes que odio llegar tarde si no llegas a tiempo y no te apuras me iré con tu madre sin ti y te irás caminando o en burro si es posible

-Hotaru que eres mala-reproche

-Lose –la oí decir -pero si no te apuras-me dijo en tono amenazante

-Sí, si ya entendí me apuro –reí bajito sabiendo que si no me apuraba iba a cumplir su palabra

-Ah, y acuérdate de llevar el libro que te preste –me dice

-Claro como me olvidaría – dije buscando el bendito libro- ya lo guarde hace tiempo-mentí mientras corría a buscarlo y lo guardaba

-Mentirosa lo acabas de guardar –me grito por el teléfono reí un poco. Nunca le podía mentir

-No miento me ofendes- fingí indignación

-Te conozco –contraataca-se muy bien lo que haces

-Hotaru a veces me das miedo-le comente- como haces siempre para saber todo

-Tengo mis trucos

-Pero porque me dijiste que lea este libro "como hacer que una baka sea menos baka" es ¡en serio¡

-Que lo necesitas respondió con su voz indiferente

-¡Mikan¡ –grito mi madres desde el piso de abajo -¡ya baja que tenemos que irnos a ver a Hotaru!

-Ya voy mama – le grite – te dejo, te vemos en unos minutos

-Claro chao-fue lo único que escuche de mi amiga antes de cortar la comunicación

Cuando termine de desempacar baje las 3 maletas que tenía como pude tuve suerte de no caerme en las escaleras como a veces, bueno casi siempre me sucede .Salimos de la casa subimos las maltas al coche

-¿Lista?- pregunta mama ya en el coche

-Sí, lista-ella me sonrió con cariño y yo le devolví la sonrisa ella era igual a mí su cabello es corto castaño a deferencia del mío que es largo yo herede su ojos almendra y su sonrisa cálida muchos dicen que somos como dos gotas de agua aunque en lo personal ella es ms seria que yo

En el camino para recoger a Hotaru mi madre me iba hablando de que me cuidara que estudiara y que me portara bien, ella se preocupa mucho por mí igual que yo pero…

-Mama no soy una bebe se cuidarme sola – le reclame con voz de niña consentida

-Claro cariño no eres una bebe pero aun así solo tienes 17 años – me regaño

-Ya soy grandecita incluso ya puedo conducir –bueno eso fue lo único que pensé

-Buen intento –se ríe-ve a buscar Hotaru

-Ok-le dije baje del auto y camine a la casa de mi mejor amiga. Toque el timbré en unos 5 minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hotaru y en el fundo se divisaban unas ocho maletas demasiado grandes

-Hola –me dijo con su voz indiferente de siempre

-Que piensas llevarte toda la casa-dije dramáticamente

-No seas tonta- dijo- y ven ayúdame –señalando las maltas en el fondo

Me adentre a su casa salude a su madre que había estado presente en un lateral de la puerta

-Uss! ¿Que llevas aquí esta pesado? –reproche

-Mis inventos –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y en parte tiene razón si hablamos de Hotaru como se me había olvidado tal vez sería porque esa monstruosidad de arma el BAKA-GUN se le habían agotado las baterías y no sufría sus daños desde unos meses

-claro-reflexione - por casi lo olvidaba

-Baka baka baka baka –escuche y sentí el golpe que su arma del demonio me había propinado

-Por que fue eso –grite como una niña pequeña sobándome la cabeza donde había recibido el impacto

-Para que no los vuelvas a olvidar –fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a coger sus cosas

Nos encaminamos con todas las maletas de Hotaru en el auto fue un milagro que qué paran .Ya las maletas listas en el autos nos despedimos de los padres de Hotaru y nos fuimos directo al bendito internado. Una vez llegamos bajamos la maletas vimos muchos chicos y chicas que también llegaban con sus familias o solos se despedían y entraban al internado ya lo había visto por fotos pero verlo en persona es más impresionante es enorme, gigantesco

-Bendiciones a las dos se cuidan y se portan bien si –decía por última vez mi madre antes de encender el auto e irse

-Si –respondimos al unisonó las dos -Por supuesto adiós mama te quiero –agregué yo

Como pudimos entramos al internado con todas esas maletas junto con Hotaru nos dirigimos a la recepción para coger las llaves de nuestro departamento. En este internado se clasifica a los alumnos por rango yo y Hotaru somos 3 estrella a Hotaru no le costó pero yo tuve que repetir el examiné 3 veces para ser de este rango y estar junto a mi amiga

-Hola –digo amablemente a la secretaria de la recepción –venimos por las indicaciones del colegio y las llaves de nuestro cuarto

Por supuesto-la secretaria comenzó a teclear en su ordenador –sus nombres completos por favor –nos pidió

-Sakura Mikan y Hotaru Imai-le respondí

Volvió a teclear -es la habitación 160-luego se para y saca de una repisa de atrás unas folletos y las llaves y nos lo entrega- ahí está un mapa del colegio y sus llaves disfruten su estadía en este lugar – vuelve a su puesto

-Gracias –digo y me giro para mirar a Hotaru que había estado como siempre callada – vamos

-Ve tu sola- habla mi amiga

-Eh! ¿Por qué?-pregunte –yo quiero ir contigo

-Ya conozco nuestro cuarto y tengo que sacar unos de mis inventos para que nos ayude con el equipaje –eso tiene lógica por lo que no tiene caso insistir en quedarme con ella

Bueno entonces me voy- gire y me encamine en busca de mi cuarto. Mire el folleto trate de saber cómo guiarme con él pero fue inútil no entendía ese vendito mapa, camine por un pasillo, subí unas escaleras pero no encontraba nada era tan frustrante porque tuve que irme sin Hotaru ahora estoy perdida

Verificaba los números de las habitaciones 15-45-27-24 pero nada no estaba mi habitación. Estaba tan absorta en los números que al girar en una esquina del pasillo no me di cuenta que alguien venia y choque el impactó izo que yo callera encima de este de una manera comprometedora

-Auch!-me queje-duele-abrí lentamente los ojo para encontrarme con unos ojos tan hermosos que jamás había vista eras carmesí, rojo como el fuego o la sangre me quede embobada él en cambio me miraba de una manera indiferente y al mismo tiempo burlona

-Que ¿estás cómoda? –pregunta con voz ronca y seductora y yo me quedo confundida mira que decir eso en una situación como esta suena como si yo estuviera desesperada en tirar con él. Traté de levantarme pero este me giro haciendo que ahora yo estuviera debajo de él- A mí me gusta más de esta forma se que quieres que habrá tus piernas y me meta entre ellas

Pero que se ha creído este para decirme eso. Me quedo en silencio por unos segundos lo siento la tención en el ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo

-Pues a mí ni-le respondí secamente y con todas las fuerzas que encontré lo empuje separándolo de mí y me pare que tipo para mas antipático es un engreído y pervertido ni lo conos y ya me cae mal. Pero que hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo con este imbécil debería buscar mi habitación Hotaru ya debe estar ahí –por cierto-le digo tratando de olvidar el tema-sabes dónde está la habitación 160

-Es que piensas que tengo cara de mapa –me respondió groseramente

-vale entendí gracias por nada- gire para irme

-por ahí no es –le escuche decir pero que odios se está burlando de mi pero no me dejare no sé si ignoraron o no

-y entonces por adonde es –fruí el ceño me estaba emparentando

-que gano yo con decirte-sonriendo levemente

-Perdón-mi voz suena indignada

-Es justo no crees –dijo burlonamente está jugando conmigo lo sé

\- y que quieres-le sigo el juego no me ganara. Veo que se acerca a mi cautelosamente me tomo de la barbilla se queda a centímetros de mis labios

-Tú y yo en mi cama esta noche desnudo-me susurra seductoramente me ruboricé lo se puedo sentir mis mejillas arder él sonrió triunfante y yo tengo un sentimiento de matarlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo como no si es tan guapo y su cara a centímetros de la mía lo hacen irresistible, pero que estoy pensando -que dices –esas palabras me sacan de mis pensamientos

-No gracias -digo cortante separándolo de m. Sonríe vuelve a sonreír Ah Dios "_concéntrate Mikan_" me dice mi subconsciente me dispongo para irme pero él me lo impide

-Es largo a la derecha de seguro encuentras tu habitación-luego me da paso para segur sea descarado

-Adiós-respondo fríamente no le digo gracias por no lo merece

-Adiós lunares-le escucho decir ¿lunares? Porque dijo lunares espera…–ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO-grito para que me escuché pero ya es tarde se ha ido que irritable es este tipo

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora  
**

**si les gusto o no, por fa decidme quisera saber vuestra opinion**

**reviews porfa **

**Chao hasta otra  
**


	3. Chapter 2:Miradas,curiosidad y problemas

**Ella, mi todo, mi salvación**

**Resumen:**

Natsume es el típico chico malo sexy e irresistible que pasa todas sus noches de fiesta en fiesta su vida en un completo desastre un asco metido en drogas y el alcohol conocido como un rompecorazones por sus ligues de solo una noche el esta vacio, perdido, hasta conoce a la hermosa chica buena Mikan ¿qué pasaría si el mundo de ambos chocan? Ella puede salvarlo pero será capaz ¿y él? se dejara salvar

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que disfruten esta nueva historia**

**Nos soy dueña de los personajes de Gakuen Alice son de Tachibana Higuchi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido subidos de tono**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Miradas,curiosidad y problemas

Después de ese corto y desafortunado encuentro con el chico de ojos color carmesí me dirigí de nuevo en búsqueda de mi bendito cuarto camine con las indicaciones del chico y luego de unos minutos lo encontré. Cuando entre ya estaba hay Hotaru con las todas nuestras maletas arreglando la suya si hubiera sabio que me encontraría con ese chico me hubiera ido con Hotaru ¡qué mala suerte la mía!

-¿Porque esa cara parece?-me pregunta mi amiga – pareces que hubieras visto a el mismo demonio

-Tal vez porque creo que si lo vi –le comente recordando lo ocurrido hace minutos comencé a inspeccionar la habitación me di cuenta que la habitación era gran divise un baño y en las paredes estanterías pequeñas dos ventana a lado de cada uno estaba las camas me dirigí a la cama vacía y comencé a ordenar todo mi equipaje una vez terminados ya era tarde tanto Hotaru como yo caímos rendidas a nuestras respectivas camas

De seguro mañana seria un día muy largo fueron mis últimos pensamientos

-Mikan despierta –escuche una voz que se oí a lo lejos-vamos Mikan si no te levanta de golpeare con el baka-gun- ignoré la voz pero pronto me arrepentiría en eso algo que conocía muy bien comenzó a golpearme sacándome bruscamente de mi calentita y cómoda cama mandándome al suelo haciendo que me golpe el trasero

-¡Que pasa¡ – me queje sobándome el golpe no era la primera vez que Hotaru me despertaba de "tan hermosa forma" por lo que se podría decir que ya me estoy acostumbrando

-Te lo advertí–me dijo seriamente -apresúrate ponte tu uniforme y vámonos se está haciendo tarde –me señalo la pared vi el uniforme colgado de un armador a mi parecer es muy bonito blusa blanca y una falda azul con rayas negras y una chaqueta que va a juego con la falda

-Ok me iré a bañar dije caminando al baño

-No pido el baño primero- me dijo ya que ella tampoco estaba lista - además es justo no yo te desperté- corrió al baño llegando primero pues estaba más cerca que yo

-No, no eso no es justo- intente correr al baño para sacarla pero ella estaba entro en este y cerro con seguro riendo

-Pues que pena -grita desde a dentro con tono burlo

-Mala -reprocho enojada y me rio muchas veces peleábamos por tonterías y nos reíamos eran uno de los momentos más lindos de mi vida

Me dije la blusa fuera de la falda y en mis pies opto por unas botas hasta la rodilla .Una vez que las dos estábamos listas nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase era literatura, fácil, el problema que no tengo la menor idea de se encuentra la clase es pero que Hotaru sepa

-¿Y dónde está el salón?

-Es que no sabes no escuchas las indicaciones que nos dieron antes de venir aquí

-Bueno estuve presente pero no preste atenciones-susurre por lo bajito

-Baka como siempre baka

-Perdón-reí

Seguimos por el corredor hasta encontrar una puerta de mármol con un letrero que decía "Salón B" entramos, habían muchos chicos y chica espacios por el salón conversando, riendo, leyendo etc. Habían cinco filas los únicos espacios vacios eran los de los antepenúltimos puestos por lo que nos dirigimos a ellos yo me senté en la fila de la mitad Hotaru a mi derecha me fije en un chico atrás mío no lo puede ver bien su cara ya que la escondía un manga pero algo en ese pelo azabache se me hacia conocido

Lo miro y cuando estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra llaga un profesor haciendo que todos se ubicaran en su sitio

-Hola a todos de nuevo algunos ya me conocen pero para los que no me llama Narumi L. Anju seré su tutor y maestro de lenguaje este año-dijo mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra su aspecto era joven muy femenino mirando. Tiene el pelo rubio que llega a los hombros, y ojos de color púrpura casi 170 cm de altura, lleva una camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros de color púrpura, y zapatos marrones

Como todos los años el tutor o sea yo eligiéremos parejas para todos los trabajos grupales de este año –nos informa así comenzó a agrupar a alzar mientras miraba su lista

-La señorita Sakura –alce la mano par que supiera que era yo -con -Con Hotaru por favor con Hotaru-repetía en mi mente con los dedos cruzados –El Joven Hyuga- me desanime la vida es muy injusta mire hacia los lados buscando a mi supuesto compañero peor nadie alzo la mano aunque vi que las chicas me miraban con odio y envida, pero que pasaba, oí murmuros pero no entendía solo sabían que venían de una chica tiene el pelo color fresa-rubio que casi le llega a los hombros y sus ojos son color azul era como un intento de barbie puro maquillaje en la cara y sus amigas igual de falsas que ella

-Joven Hyuga por favor levante la mano par que la señorita sepa que usted existe- dijo con ironía y burla su mirada estaba en mi dirección por lo que deduje que era el chico de atrás

-Silencio trato de dormir –la conocida voz sonó detrás mío me gire vi que el chico se sacaba el manga de la cara vi su rostro y lo reconocí de inmediato era el pervertido, patán que me encontré ayer que suerte tengo ahora soy su compañera de clase lo que me faltaba-así que tu serás mi pareja –me dice con una sonrisa burlona-interesante

Me mira, lo miro y lo miro no por lo guapo aunque sí es muy guapo pero sus ojos son rojos lo sé pero están diferente como irritados también tiene ojeras con una mirada ida, no tiene el mismo aspecto de ayer

-Que miras –con voz arrogante-tanto te gusto

-Ya quisieras –contesto secamente y quite mi mirada rápidamente

El profesor comenzó a dictar clase después de unos minutos de estas yo ya estaba aburrida con sueño por lo que comencé a recostarme sobre el pupitre lentamente cerrando mis ojos hasta que siento que unas manos sofocan con fuerza la cola de mi cabello

-se que quieres estar bajos mis sabanas en este preciso momento-susurro posando los labios sobre mi cabello y dándole un ligero beso en ello. Me sonrojo, como se atrevía-que dices –me jala con suavidad el cabello dando a entender que me coloque en el respaldar de la silla –follamos –me volvió a susurrar pero esta vez en el oído lo peor es que estamos en medio de una clase, todo el salón puede escuchar lo que este pervertido está diciendo

Gire mi vista con disimulo para que e profesor no se diera cuenta para encontrarme con la esa sonrisa no era agradable ni tierna era arrogante y de problemas

Idiota –le digo lo más fría que puedo ser aparto mi cabello de su mano para después girarme e ignorarlo. Volví mi vista hacia al frente, me sentía observada me imaginaba quien era gire un poco mi vista y me encontré con esa penetrante mirada carmesí ya no sonreía ahora parecía distante no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿Qué panea?

* * *

Pasaron los días y parecía que con si cursábamos por quien miraba más tiempo, el no dejaba de mirarme a veces venia norma, es decir, sin ojos irritados he ido era más concentrado y serio yo también lo miraba no me dejaba de preguntar que me pasaban ¿Por qué no paro de pensar en él? Me encontraba en mi cuarto con Hotaru ella haciendo yo que se con sus invento mientras yo leía un libro pero no me concentraba no podía dejar de pensar, necesitaba aire fresco por lo que decidir salir un rato

-Hotaru voy a ir a dar una volta me acompañas –le grite ya que el ruido que hacia mientras creaba su invento era también una de las cosas por la cual no me concentraba, negó con la cabeza y salí de la habitación. Camine por los corredores, por un jardín, di vueltas y vueltas se veía la oscuridad de la noche acercándose por eran como las 6:30 de la tarde y de nuevo por los corredores mientras camino he ido escuchando rumor tras rumor nada sanos, en los semanas que ya llevo aquí me he dado cuenta como es este lugar por lejos se ve una institución normal pero por dentro me muy diferente

En eso momento choque con alguien pero esta vez no caí al piso solo me golpe la cara con un pecho musculoso alce mi mirada para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver en este momento

Lo siento-dije pues esta vez había sido mi culpa, él me miraba seriamente

Tsk- replico y se fue. Grosero, eso es lo que es de un extraño impulso de curiosidad que no sé de donde salió y lo seguí procurando que no se notara, ya sé que es maro seguir a las personas pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte, vi como entraba en un salón me hacer que un poco para ver por una ventana pero no podía ya que lo único que veía era uno mucho humo y siluetas de personar, no puedo distinguir donde esta Hyuga ¿pero qué están haciendo?

Cuando trato de ver un poco mas abriendo mas la ventana esta hace un ruido cosa que creo que alguien noto por lo que rápidamente me agacho unos segundos después me paro para ver por la ventana para encontrarme con la mirada de un Hyuga –y dime ¿se te perdió algo pequeña?-no me dijo responder pues sale de la ventana a la puesta sale del salón y se para frente a mi me tiene acorralada literalmente estoy ente la espada y la pared

-esto …yo…yo..- balbuceo no loro decir algo coherente estoy nervosa pero ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? No he hecho nada malo ¿verdad?

-¿Por me espías que no sabes que es de mala educación?-me pegunta serio y con tono de burla

¿Qué hacen?

-No te importa-me contesto bruscamente –vete di aquí no es lugar par una señorita

-pero

-vete-me grita, no lo comprendo me giro y me voy creo que me acabo de mete en problemas, genial lo que me faltaba. Volví a mi cuarto Hotaru ya dormía por lo que cansada me bañe y me acosté a dormir esperando que mañana sea un día tranquilo

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora corto lo se **

**te gusto o no, continuo no **

** por fa decidme quisera saber vuestra opinión ****reviews porfa **

**Chao y besos  
**


	4. Chapter 3:advertencias y ¿Novia?

**Ella, mi todo, mi salvación**

**Resumen:**

Natsume es el típico chico malo sexy e irresistible que pasa todas sus noches de fiesta en fiesta su vida en un completo desastre un asco metido en drogas y el alcohol conocido como un rompecorazones por sus ligues de solo una noche el esta vacio, perdido, hasta conoce a la hermosa chica buena Mikan ¿qué pasaría si el mundo de ambos chocan? Ella puede salvarlo pero será capaz ¿y él? se dejara salvar

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que disfruten esta nueva historia**

**Nos soy dueña de los personajes de Gakuen Alice son de Tachibana Higuchi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido subidos de tono**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Advertencias y ¡Novia!

-Mikan –oí un murmuro a lo lejos me molestaba quería ser tranquila en mi sueños - levantad Mikan vamos llegaremos tarde-otras vez la oí muy cerca mientras gruñía a quien sea para que me dejara en paz -Mikan si no te levantas usare de nuevo el Baka-Gun

-Estoy despierta vez despierta-rápidamente dije levantándome de la cama es algo instintivo ya he tenido suficientes traumas con el Baka-Gun y ver a mi mejor amigas con su arma de dolor en sus manos con los brazos cruzados y su cara seria de siempre me dama poco de miedo

-Claro-dijo mientras me tiro el uniforme en la cara - apúrate o te dejo

-Sí, si va voy – y me dirigí al baño me apresuro lo mas que pude no quería que Hotaru me usara el Baka-Gun eso no es bueno después de unos minutos en lo que me bañe y me vestí salí para encontrarme con el mismo chico grosero pelinegro y de un color de ojos peculiar que me amenazo ayer, pero que suerte la mía y lo peor es que estaba solo donde estaba Hotaru lo ignoré y busque con la mirada a mi amiga

-Ni te esfuerces ella se fue –me dijo con su voz burlona me como que se ha ido menuda amiga tengo. Genial simplemente genial como mi mejor amiga me puede dejar sola con un perfecto desconocido en un cuarto. No quería mas problema con el no entendía que así que lo ignoré nuevamente para ir a mi escritorio y ordenar los cuadernos en mi mochila metía por meter no podía concentrarme su mirada tan penetrante la sentía tan intensamente que era imposible no sentirla

-Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi habitación-prácticamente grite ya harta de su miradita

-Solo vine a decir buenos días que acaso los amigos no suelen visitarse

-Claro-dije cogiendo mi chaqueta- pero ay un problema-colocándome mi bolso en el hombro

-¿Cual preciosa?-su arrogante pregunta me desespera puse los ojos en blanco

-Uno no somos amigos y dos no me digas preciosa

-Que fría- fingiendo estar dolido

-Vete llegaras tarde a la clase

-Como si me importara

-Ve que no –recogí lo que pude y me peine y sin más como si él no estuviera me dispuse a dejar mi habitación trate de abrir pero unas fuetes manos apoyadas en la puerta impidiéndome salir

-¿Que quieres?-pregunte ya irritada

-Advertirte

-¿¡Que!?

-Mira no sé lo que viste en el cuarto y no me interesa pero sin vas de chismosa con alguna autoridad te va a ir muy mal pequeña

-A mi no me amenazas además mi estilo no andar de lengua suelta por aquí no me interesa lo que tú y tus amiguitos puedan hacer con sus vidas

-Así me gustas –me susurro al oído tensando todo mi cuerpo, espero que él no lo notara

-Me das permiso tengo que ir a clases

-Por supuesto-retira su mano y yo abro la puerta rápidamente para alejarme de el lo cual es imposibles pues vamos a la misma clase por el mismo camino. Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino vi por la ventana de mi salón que… genial justo hoy me tenía que tocar primera hora con el profesor que en apenas unos días ya reconozco como el más malo y aterrador de instituto y para serlo aun peor es profesor de matemática

-Si en definitiva hoy es mi día de suerte –murmure para mí misma con tono irónico

-Señor Hyuga por que no me sorprende-dijo al vernos en la puerta- pero usted Señorita Sakura no me lo esperaba y eso que apenas comenzamos clases

-Lo siento no volverá a pasar-yo hable para disculparme en vista que Natsume no iba a decir una sola palabra

-Eso espero-dijo seriamente –por ser primera vez señorita lo dejaremos así pasad ustedes dos quiero comenzar la clase

-Gracias amiga –hable bajito una vez llego a su asiento y se sentó

-Es tu culpa por demorarte haber si así aprendes a levantarte temprano

En los siguientes días todo transcurrió normalmente, el chico arrogante Natsume no había tenido mas encuentros a solas con el aunque de vez en cuando en clases me sentía observada por sus ojos pero de seguro es mi imaginación aunque yo por otro lado si lo vía a lo lejos él me provocaba algo de curiosidad para conocerlo pero mi parte razonal me decía que me aleje de él o tendría problemas en un futuro cercano aun así lo veía siempre con sus amigos y si no con una chica nunca la misma siempre una diferente por lo que escuchaba también él es el rompecorazones des instituto

Hoy es viernes quería gritar ¡yea! pero no me sentía mareada quizás porque al levantarme tarde no tuve tiempo de comer ya que volver el atraso con el miso profesor cascareaba de nuevo de matemáticas no era bueno y ahora tengo muy hambre por suerte en la siguiente hora nos toca con nuestro tutor y él para mi es una buena persona

Una vez le pedí permiso camine por el pasillo asía el baño de niñas cuando a mi derecha noto a los chicos que vi en el aquel cuarto entrando a un salón vacía la curiosidad volvió otra vez y me puede más que aun recordando las palabras de Natsume me acerque a la puesta

Estuve dispuesta a abrir en silencio de que no me picharan unas manos fuerte que creo saber de quienes son, me sujetan de la cintura me giro rápidamente con miedo para saber quién era y encontrarme con unos ojos rojos que me miraban fijamente me tomo de la mano y me levo a la esquina del aula para acorralarme contra la pared otra vez

-Espiando de nuevo

-No eto yo estaba –tartamudeaba no sabía que decirle dio un golpe un poco brusco en la pared con su mano izquierda que me sobresalto un poco

-Preciosa te lo advertir –me miro fríamente-no me hagas hace cosas de las que me puedo arrepentir luego

-Yo no hice nada malo

-Por última vez te lo advierto no te metas en mis asuntos no perteneces a mi mundo mantente alejada de esto

-Por qué dices eso solo tengo curiosidad -miro su rosto esta tan cerca del mío sin quererlo mis ojos se posan en sus labios y un impulsó desconocido por besarlo me invadió por completo este se percató y sonrió levemente sin más se alejó de mi para dirigirse al salón con sus amigos pero antes de entrar se viro y me miro

-Hay cosa que es mejor no sabe créeme

Me quede de piedra ese chico no hacía más que dejar mis emociones revuelta cada vez que lo veía me quede unos minutos parada e porque quería estarlo asta que recordé que aun estaba en clases y ya debería haber vuelto por lo que disperse mis dudas y me dirigí a mi salón

Natsume no apareció en todo lo que quedaba del día lo que por un lado me encantaba por otro tenía demasiada curiosidad por descubrir lo que según el era peligroso para mí que no me dejaba tranquila al final del día renuncie y trate de olvidarme de él y sus asuntos pues a decir verdad no me tenían que importar

En la noche ya estaba todo el mundo dormido pero yo no, no podía dormir me inquietaba y sus palabras no las podía olvidad a mi siempre lo nuevo me atraía la que no sabía quería saberlo aunque sea peligroso me movía de un lado a otro para intentar dormir pero simplemente no podía por lo que tome una decisión me levante cogí un abrigo que estaba en la silla de mi escritorio pos en esta noches estaba haciendo frio y lo único que me protegía era mi pantalón holgado y una blusa mangas cortas

Camine por los pasillos y salí del ala de las habitaciones de chicas para dentarme en el bosque de norte por lo que oí era un lugar por el que nadie iba y el otro día vi un árbol que me gusto lo busque y lo encontré efectiva como sospechaba era un árbol grande más grande que todos lo que le rodean y por eso me gusto me senté era tranquilidad y paz la luna estaba encima de mi la observe era hermosa hasta que escuche un crujido ente los arboles y ruidos me entro pánico no podía moverme solo ver hacia los alrededores que es ese ruido se acercaba cada vez mas

-Buu-salto de la nada Natsume dándome un susto de muerte –que pasa te asuste

-Pero qué demonios -dije en un gritito –porque haz hecho eso tarado

-Bues es que te vi ay como perdida observando la luna que no se me entraron ganas de molestarte

-Serás idiota-lo insulte mientras me tranquilizaba y me acomodaba en mi lugar

-No deberías estar aquí ya es muy de noche te meterás en problemas si te descubren

-Igual que tu

-Ya-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- pero yo soy diferente a mi no me castigarían

-Y ¿porque no?

-Porque a mí me temen

-¿Porque será?

-No te gustaría averiguarlo

-Si tu lo dices –di un suspiro estar con el me cansaba-nunca respondes mis preguntas con respuestas verdaderas. No me respondió lo mire el observaba la luna tranquilamente y su expresión esta en armonía por lo que no quiso preguntar mas

-Señoritos es muy tarde para que estén solos por aquí ay algún problema-una voz adulta nos sorprendió de golpe nos paramos rápidamente observando al conserje con una linterna

-Tu sígueme la corriente –me susurra disimuladamente-si no quieres tener problemas con el director- colocando una seria mirada en su rostro poniendo su mano en mi cintura parece que le gusta hacer eso

-Claro que no -mire su mirada era atemorizante tan fría era como si estuviera viendo su alma despedazando lo que sea eso asustaría a cualquiera mire al conserje que parecía sentir lo mismo su cara reflejaba miedo puro- es que no puedo pasar un rato con mi novia cierto

¿¡Novia!? Dijo novia pero ¿Que se ha creído este? Me mira como esperando una respuesta – Eh..Claro cariño-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa fingida el conserje nos mira asiente y se va

-bien hecho querida –si más me besa la mejilla y yo me quedo sin reaccionar sin decir nada se va sin antes decir-deberías regresar a tu cuarto

Yo me que mas confundida que antes su actitud me distrae primero es agresivo luego amable y así sucesivamente pero que le pasa

-Será bipolar-es lo único que digo tocándome la mejilla de beso sin más me voy a dormir

* * *

**corto lo se**

**te gusto o no,**** decidme quisiera saber vuestra opinión ****reviews porfa**

**Chao y besos  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Besos y algo mas

**Ella, mi todo, mi salvación**

**Resumen:**

Natsume es el típico chico malo sexy e irresistible que pasa todas sus noches de fiesta en fiesta su vida en un completo desastre un asco metido en drogas y el alcohol conocido como un rompecorazones por sus ligues de solo una noche el esta vacio, perdido, hasta conoce a la hermosa chica buena Mikan ¿qué pasaría si el mundo de ambos chocan? Ella puede salvarlo pero será capaz ¿y él? se dejara salvar

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora **

**Nos soy dueña de los personajes de Gakuen Alice son de Tachibana Higuchi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: contenido subidos de tono un poco de lemon **

* * *

Capitulo 4: Beso

Los días pasaban con normalidad las tareas venían con más fuerza Hotaru y yo ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a nuestra nuestro nuevo instituto y con respecto a Natsume, a ese arrogante no me ha vuelto a hablar desde esa noche pero eh estado escuchado rumores de él que a decir verdad no hablan muy bien no es que me importaba era solo curiosidad quería saber porque le temían tanto si solo es una persona común y corriente

Pero por ahora da igual, lo más importante es que no voy a llegar a tiempo a clases por qué; la respuesta es simple porque Hotaru no me levanto o no le icé caso. Da igual ¡voy tarde!

Corriendo por los pasillos, esquivando a las persona al parecer se esta convirtiendo en mi costumbre y para mi mas mala suerte me toca matemática

Al acercarme a la entrada de mi salón pude notar que no era la única que se llegaba tarde eso de cierto modo me tranquilizaba, fui aminorando el paso al ver que nuestro "querido" profesor no nos dejaba entrar, genial me quede afuera a este paso reprobaré

Tomo aire y recupero el aliento, tanto esfuerzo para nada veo por la ventana y Hotaru ya se encuentra apuntando en su cuaderno espero hasta que alce la vista y le hago señales para que me vea, ella lo acta me mira con su cara sin expresión sin más regresa a sus apuntes sé lo que significa "eso te pasa por levantarte tarde" dijo con su mirada pero que podía hacer no escucho la alarma

Al rendirme de insistir en entrar a clases comencé rondar los pasillos sin un lugar fijo, a lo lejos me doy cuenta que paso un apresurado Natsume con otros chicos detrás de él sin pensarlo lo sigo era como si mi propio cuerpo quisiera descubrir que trama, lo sabía bien no debí el ya me lo había prohibido muchas veces pero soy yo y cuando me impiden saber algo más ganas me da de descubrir que es algo

Aun sabiendo que estoy firmando mi funeral sigo, es extraño desde que me lo conocí no dejo de pensar é, para mi es alguien misterioso que me encantaría descubrí quien esta detrás de esa mascara y del por qué se oculta

Camine hasta una puerta era un salón vacios de esos que no se usan, bien hoy descubriría la verdad, sin que me vieran entre lentamente para encontrarme un una sorpresa que no me lo esperaba creo que esta es una de las cosa por la cual uno se arrepiente de ser curiosa

-Pero… qué demonios –susurre para mí misma nunca creí encontrarme con una situación así de peligrosa sentía que sería el fin, lo había visto en películas pero nunca en la vida real, un escalofrió recorre mi columna y aun así me escondí ente unos de los pupitres para ver más claramente el salón estaba lleno de humo había cerveza, whisky y demás bebidas alcohólicas por todos lados todos había mas o menos unas diez personas esparcidas bebiendo, fumando y charlando en grupo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el polvo blanco que estaba en la mesa central lo primero que se vino a la mente fue una palabra "droga" estaba segura que eso era

Esto está mal muy mal y si no salgo ahora quedare envuelta en esto –pensé inmediatamente me levante de donde estaba escondida para chocarme con otro pupitre haciendo que este callera y sonara tan fuerte como para delatar mi ubicación

Todo se quedo en silencio mientras volteaban a verme yo por otra parte me queda más quieta que una momia. Entre las personas salió Natsume tenía una botella en su mano con su semblante serio tanto que asustaba me miro, se acerco a mi lentamente como si no pasara nada con la mano libre cogió mi brazo y me saco fuera del salón no podía escapar me tenia agarrada fuerte del brazo por lo que en silencio deje que me guiara

Llegamos a los pasillos que conducen al cuarto de chicas al ser de mañana todo o la mayoría estaban en clases por lo que este lugar estaba desierto además de un poco oscuro y se detuvo inesperadamente

-Se puede saber qué demonios hacías tu allí –me pregunto enojado

-Yo…no….yo- demonios no sabía que decir esta literalmente entre la espada y la pared pues Natsume me tenia acorralado de contra la pared –que es lo que vi –pregunte dudosa estoy empezando a pensar que los malos rumores que he escuchado por allí eran ciertos

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –gruño se paso una mano por su cabello azabache despedrándolo dando la impresión de que estaba cansado- tu –dijo –no sé qué hacer contigo es mejor que te vallas

-Que era todo eso –pregunte esta vez reuniendo más valor

-Que no te advertí que no te entrometiera

-Que ocultan aso son asesinos de la mafia o algo por el estilo

-¡¿Qué?! No, estás loca

-Y entonces –me miro por unos segundos me imagino que trata de pensar en una excuso

-Que parte no entiendes de la frase "No te entrometas en mi mundo" –rodé los ojos ahora era yo la me sentía desesperada y el a notarlo se enojo golpeo la pared con la mano que tenía en ella ese gesto me tomo desprevenida y di un pequeño brinquito. Trate de escapar pero volvió agarrarme fuertemente del brazo y me empojo nuevamente a la pared pero está vez izo que me golpeara un poco la espalda sacándome una mueca de dolor

-Que ahora quieres escapar –me dijo con rabia y enojo mientras apretaba mas fuerte el brazo

-Suéltame –susurre -me duele –me queje, me soltó bruscamente dejándome la marca roja en forma de dedos en mi piel, es un bruto

-Eso te paso por perra – me dijo con toda la ira que pudo tener en estos momentos

-¿Acabaste de llamarme perra?-dije muy ofendida. No lo podía creer me acababa de llamar perra, es un hijo de...

-Que aparte de puta eres sorda- dijo burlonamente sin más con todas mis fuerzas le peque una bofetada que hasta lo hizo girar la cara al otro lado. Se lo tiene bien merecido haber si así madura

-Pero que- pregunto sorprendido no se esperaba esa reacción por parte mía-pequeña puta como te atreves –grito tocando la mejilla colorada , sin más levente otra vez la mano para golpearlo pero este fue más rápido y la detuvo-ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo si quieres ver el mañana-me amenazo tirando mi brazo aun lado

-Hijo de puta, eso es lo que te mereces -le dije no me contuve esa palabra la tenia atorada en mi garganta y no puede aguantarla en escupirla delante de él. Me quería matar lo veía en sus rojos ojos pero algo me decía que no lo haría

-Eres una puta maldita zorra que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo-me insulto y amenazo nuevamente

-Y tu un malnacido carbón que no sabe tratar a las mujeres –le respondí con toda la chulería del mundo –estoy segura que ni siquiera les puedes dar algo de placer cuando te acuestas con ellas –y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin previo aviso me volvió a empujar contra la pared, pero bueno a este que le gusta la pared o qué, pero a diferencia que las otras veces este me agarro las dos manos para sujetarlas muy bien encima de mi cabes dejando me sin escapatoria

-A no –dijo burlonamente nuestra respiración era agitada y entrecortada, lo mire fijamente no quería mostrarle mi miedo y él me devolvió la mirada seguimos, así por unos segundos y el bajo su mirada a labios y logo a mis ojos sonrió –te mostraré como les doy placer a las perras como tu

Dicho esto se acerco mas a mis labios mirando desafiante al igual que yo y los junto me quede estática no sabía qué hacer comenzó a mover sus labios encima de los míos no lo resistí mas y le seguí el juego

Mientras sentía que mi voluntad se quebrantaba y cerraba lentamente mi vista, sentí que mordía mi labio inferir y solté un inevitable gemido cosa que aprovecho para entrar más su lengua y comenzar una lucha con la mía, tuve la sensación de que podía morir tranquilamente

El me soltó las manos para poner sobre mi cara y juntarme más a él si aun era posible, en cambio yo lo agarre del cabello este gime como respuesta saco sus manos de mi cara para pasarlos a mi espalda lentamente hasta llegar a mi trasero y lo acaricia rompió el beso para bajar la cabeza y atacar mi cuello desnudo me besa el cuello dejando una pequeña marca en el

-Vamos, sube encima mi –me susurro con voz seductora besándome el oído sin pensarlo y dejándome llevar por la pasión y el deseo, entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura mientras él me recostaba en la pared para tener movilidad al hacerlo pude sentir su erección rosando mi sexo ya mojado estaba pegada y totalmente excitada solo con un beso al igual que él

-Joder nena- gruño – ves como ya estas todo mojada para mí –soy encapas de responderle en estos momentos solo seguir besándolo es mi único pensamiento, él seguía acariciando besándome como si no uniera mañana poco a poco trataba de quitarme la blusa hasta que…

-Natsume –una voz a lo lejos me saco de mi trance y me devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, pero que hacía yo con un desconocido prácticamente a punto de tener sexo en el medio pasillo, en que me está convirtiendo este hombre

-Natsume donde esta –la voz se escucho nuevamente

-Oye para –trate de detener sus beso cosa casi imposible–Natsume te están llamando

-No me importa-susurra sobre mis labios –lo único que me importa hora eres tu-dijo mientras vivía a besar mis labios ya hinchados por el placer que recibían

-Natsume donde estas necesito que….-las palabras se quedaron sin terminar y ambos vimos como un chico rubio de ojos azules con una apariencia de príncipe nos que observando, baje de encima de Natsume y me acomode la ropa lo que puedo mientras este no me soltaba la mano yo me cubrí en su espalda, moría de vergüenza

-Qué demonios quieres Ruka-dijo lo más natural y serio que pudo- no ves que estoy ocupado

-Si se nota –dijo con sarcasmo mirándome-pero los demás necesitan más "provisiones" entiendes y no se irán hasta que se las des

-Tch-gruño-ok voy en un momento que esperen término esto y voy

-No te demores –hiso un gesto de despedida con la mano y se fue, de seguro ese chico pensó que era una cualquiera ¡que rabia! Yo solita me gano ese pensamiento

Me solté de golpe me miro sorprendido no esperaba esa reacción mía después de lo ocurrido, él había dicho "terminare esto" me había dicho "esto" pero que se acrecido

-Me voy-dije firmemente- adiós –termine de decir dándome la vuelta para ir a mi cuarto

-Que no tú no te puedes ir no hemos terminada

-Ah, no -me gire y lo sonreí burlonamente como él suele hacer –pues para mí esto ya está terminado de seguro encentraras a alguien que quiera contigo yo va me aburrí

-Maldita –me dijo pero no le preste atención- cuando te vea de nuevo hare que seas tú quien pida más

-Sueña Arrogante-le dije de espalda mientra me marchaba

-Recuérdelo

* * *

**les gusto si,no,un poco**** decidme quisiera saber vuestra opinión ****reviews porfa**

**Chao y besos  
**


End file.
